ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Recon Class
Class Summary The Recon class specializes in gathering battlefield intelligence and in wreaking havoc either behind enemy lines or at extreme ranges. The class begins with either a sniper rifle or sub-machine gun, and being able to equip only light armor. The Recon can use his Cloak to get up close and personal with his opponents. The other method of wreaking havoc is picking off high priority targets with a sniper rifle and scouting enemy positions with Oracle. The Recon is the master of gathering intel on the enemy with Gunshot Detector and Vector Detector to give his allies a heads up on enemy movement and positions. Weapons All primary weapons in Ghost Recon Online have 3 variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the playstyle of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and playstyle. Recommended Sniper Rifle choices should generally have a DPS of 100+. Recommended SMG weapons usually have a DPS around 345+. Sniper Rifles #Level 1: M24 GI (Default) #*Variants: #**M-24 C #**M-24A2 #**M-24 SV #Level 5: SRS #*Variants: #**SRS C #**SRS SD #**SRS SD TRT #Level 10: Sentinel SR-1 #*Variants: #**Sentinel SR-1 SD #**Sentinel SR-1 SV #**Sentinel SR-1 AC #**Sentinel SR-1 SV TAN #Level 15: SR-25 #*Variants: #**SR-25 SD #**SR-25 SP #**SR-25 SP HLW #Level 20: MSR #*Variants: #**MSR C #**MSR SD #**MSR C JGL #**MSR SD OPM #Level 25: M-200 #*Variants: #**M-200 SD #**M-200 SV #**M-200 SD ALP #Level 30: SVD #*Variants: #**SVDS #**SVD SV #**SVD SV AE Sub-Machine Guns #Level 1: MP5 GI (Default) #*Variants: #**MP5K #**MP5A2 #**MP5SD-N2 #**MP5SD-N2 TAN #Level 5: OC-14 4A02 #*Variants: #**OC-14 4A01 #**OC-14 4A03 #**OC-14 4A03 TAN #Level 10: PP-2000 #*Variants: #**PP-2000 C #**PP-2000 SD #**PP-2000 SD HLW #Level 15: MP-7 #*Variants: #**MP-7 C #**MP-7 SD #**MP-7 SD TRT #Level 20: PP-19 #*Variants: #**PP-19 C #**PP-19 SD #**PP-19 NH #Level 25: MP-9 #*Variants: #**MP-9 C #**MP-9 SD #**MP-9 SD JGL #**MP-9 C OPM #Level 30: P-90 #*Variants: #**P-90 C #**P-90 SD #**P-90 ALP #**P-90 C AC Pistols #Level 1: P250 (Default) #*Variants: #**P250 AU #**P250 AG #Level 4: USP-45 #*Variants: #**USP-45 ALP #Level 9: TR-1 #*Variants: #**TR-1 HLW #Level 14: P-45 #*Variants: #**P-45 TRT #Level 19: FiveSeveN #*Variants: #**FiveSeveN AC #**FiveSeveN TAN #Level 24: Redhawk #*Variants: #**Redhawk AE #Level 29: PX-4 #*Variants: #**PX4 JGL #**PX4 OPM Armors Hermes : This armor trades armor rating for mobility. Titan : This armor trades mobility for armor rating. Devices Oracle : Sends out a pulse wave that detects enemies and highlights them for your allies. This ability does have a fixed range and only scans in the direction where the player is looking, with an expanding width of detection as the pulse progresses. Oracle has no vertical limit, and enemies within the horizontal cone of detection can be detected no matter how high up or how far below they are. : The pulse wave originates from the player and extends outward, steadily draining the energy bar. Players can disable the Oracle early to conserve energy or for short range pulses, or let the pulse play out for longer range scans. At lower energy, Oracle can only scan for a few meters before automatically shutting off. : Unlike other class' abilities, Oracle can be toggled on and off as long as energy is available, allowing players to use the ability frequently, particularly when using short-length wavelengths. : Players hit by the Ping will be notified that they have been detected. Players that have been detected will show up with their team colors outlining their bodies for several seconds before vanishing. : Oracle can detect cloaked enemies. : The Mk2 and Mk3 versions can be upgraded with a Wide Emitter (ideal for agressive players) a Focus Array (ideal for snipers/defensive players), or a Energy Recycler. : If the Wide Emitter and Focus Array are use simultaneously in the Mk3 version, it will still have less scan angle than the base model, but the best enemy visibility in the game. Cloak : Turns on an optic camouflage device that bends light around the wearer. This ability renders the player almost invisible, though fast movements result in visual distortions that enemy players can pick up on. Cloak also makes an audible activation sound, so alert players may realize that a cloaked Recon is nearby from the sound effects or footsteps approaching them. Also note that cloak has about a 1 second delay before completely concealing the wearer. : Cloak, unlike other class' abilities, can be toggled on and off at will, starting with small distortions that result in complete invisibility. Cloak steadily uses energy while active, moreso when the player starts moving quickly. : Players can be detected and highlighted by both Oracle and Vector Detector, reducing the effectiveness of being completely invisible. Oracle can be countered by moving to areas that are not in coverage of the Oracle ping, while Vector Detector can be countered by not running. : Players can also be spotted via the HEAT infrared overlay that the Assault class has. Nevertheless, they do not decloak while under the effects of HEAT and can simply move to cover or attempt to melee the Assault. : Firing a shot results in the cloak coming off immediately, though Combat Cloak adds a small chance to allow the player to continue being Cloaked while shooting. : Being shot while cloaked depletes the entire energy bar, regardless of how much energy is remaining. Attempting to cloak while escaping from combat is risky as you are visible for a few seconds after cloak is engaging. : Cloak can be upgraded with Power Cells (ideal for SMG Recons), Combat Kit (ideal for both SMG and Sniper Recons), and a Energy Recycler. Squad Support These are passive bonuses that are granted to all allies that you are visually connected to. These passive bonuses do not stack and will provide the bonus of the highest possible level of support. Gunshot Detector : Outlines shooting hostiles within a certain radius. Enemies with silenced weapons are not detected. This is highly recommended to sniper rifle Recons due to its high detect radius, but SMG recons can benefit as well. *Level 9: Mk1: Detect hostiles within 50 meters *Level 28: Mk2: Detect hostiles within 75 meters Vector Detector : Outlines hostiles who are sprinting. Enemies that are walking or moving while crouched are not detected. This is highly recommended to aggressive SMG recons, as the device's low range won't be an issue. However, this device should generally be avoided by Sniper Recons, as enemies will be out of range. *Level 9: Mk1: Detects hostiles within 10 meters *Level 28: Mk2: Detects hostiles within 15 meters Screenshots The Recon Abilities gro_cloak.jpg|Cloak Ability|linktext=Cloaked Recon sneaking up on a Specialist gro_oracle.jpg|Oracle Ability|linktext=A Recon Oracles the surroundings and detects an enemy Images of Recon Class recon wp.jpg|Recon Class recon class render.jpg|Recon Render recon class render (2).jpg|Recon Render 2 Videos Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Recon Class Category:Class Category:Oracle Category:Cloak Category:Ability